


27 Songs

by Limebrus



Series: Chaos [3]
Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Based on Songs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, a bunch of drabbles, just a bunch of different things really, other weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: 27 (if i counted correctly, pls tell me if it's wrong) drabbles where i had my itunes on shuffle and wrote based on the song playing right there and then (i cheated sometimes tho, since i wanted to fully finish some drabbles)





	27 Songs

**Attack (30 Seconds to Mars)**  
It wasn't meant as an attack, but the second Ilsoon saw Sungyeol's expression she knew she had taken it too far. Their insult game usually consisted of petty nicknames and slurs which never really hurt, they only used it to intentionally rile each other up and blow off some steam, but bringing up Sungyeol failing the last maths exam was a low blow and Ilsoon should have realised it way sooner. She regretted it, seeing the hurt expression morph into actual anger.   
  
“I'm sorry,” Ilsoon quickly said, but Sungyeol was already on his way out of the classroom. Only the two of them had stayed back, fighting about something insignificant as their classmates had quickly left.  
  
He ignored her apology. She frowned, she guessed she'd have to make up for it using more than words. She guessed it was about time she dug out the naughty maid costume she had ordered a few weeks ago and pay Sungyeol a visit to his dorm room.

  
**Dear My Friend (Arashi)**  
Dear My Friend  
Though I should refer to you as her royal highness, but we have never cared much for titles and the last letter from me should not change that. We haven't had time to meet in a while, so I write to you to tell you congratulations on your recent marriage and for already being pregnant with a child. It makes me happy to see your beautiful face radiate whenever you are with your king and I am sure you will be shining even brighter when your child is born. I am sure you will be a wonderful mother and a just ruler, I have all the faith in you.   
  
I want to thank you, my dearest friend, for always being there for me despite me only being a commoner. From childhood we've been side by side, an unstoppable force. It pains me greatly that I have to abandon your side, but it is about time I leave. I have no place by your side any more and it is time I find my own place in life. I am sorry I did not dare to say good bye to you to your face, but my resolve would break if I was in your vicinity. I was never able to resist you, as my love for you is different than the love you hold for me, and I do not wish to complicate your life with my bitterness at not being the one beside you in marriage.  
  
Please, never lose your fire.  
  
I will always love you,   
Lee Sungyeol.   
  


**But Go (A.Kor)**  
Ilsoon was grinning wildly, her prey looking so confused and lost. It was kind of cute, how much like a kicked puppy he looked. She almost felt sorry for this Sungyeol guy, being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had needed someone to play with and there he was, looking tall and gorgeous. It was easy to make him follow her, easy to drug him after they fucked, easy to tie him down.

His mouth was sewn shut, a handiwork she had done and was quite proud of. It wasn't her fault, he forced her hand when he wouldn't shut up and using duct tape was too boring. There were dried blood streaks from the strings, having dripped all the way down his chin and onto his dirty shirt. She had had him there for a week already, but he was still so much fun to play with. He was still fighting for his life, which meant she could play with him even longer until he became too boring and she would burn this place down with him in it.

Ah, how she loved those who had a fighting spirit.

  
**Break Down (Girugamesh)**  
Screaming, thrashing, throwing, yelling, crying.

It was violent, it was brutal. Sungyeol had never seen Ilsoon like this. They weren't particularly close, she being a grade A bitch known by the entire school and him just being a regular guy, nothing special.  
  
But here he was, alone in the classroom with an enraged Ilsoon. He had fallen asleep in the classroom right next door and none of his classmates had bothered waking him, so long past most students had left he was there and had just walked past a classroom when he noticed someone was still occupying it.

Now he was just standing in the doorway staring with an open mouth. Ilsoon hadn't noticed him until she had thrown one of the chairs.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” She glared, her posture rigid, defensive. Her eyes were glistening.

Sungyeol dared to take a step into the classroom, closer to the seething girl. “Are you okay?”   
  
Ilsoon crossed her arms, closing herself more. Sungyeol could read body language well enough to know she would lash out as a defence mechanism if he overstepped his bounds. “I'm fucking fine, now leave.”

Sungyeol hesitated, scared to push too hard, but he never was able to leave someone to be alone when they clearly needed someone.“Are you sure?”  
  
She bristled, her posture softening a tiny bit. “Listen, I get that you're being a nice human being and all, but I do not like to cry in front of anyone. So please leave before I throw a fucking chair at you.”

Sungyeol only took one step closer.   
  
Ilsoon put her hand on the back of a chair. “I'm warning you.”

Sungyeol stepped even closer.

“Seriously, I'll throw it at you and if you get hurt it isn't my fault.”

Despite her words, her grip on the chair had loosened and even as he was only a step away from he she had yet to even lift the chair.

“Can I hug you?”   
  
Ilsoon looked turn, her body having frozen, but her eyes softening. After almost a minute she gave a small nod. Gently Sungyeol wrapped his long arms around her lithe frame, feeling her immediately soften in his embrace and her walls crumble down as she sobbed into his chest.

 

**Lovemotion (Brown Eyed Girls)**  
“What the hell is this? Lovemotion?”  
  
“It's the lotion that sets the love in motion.”  
  
“Sungyeol, please.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We're in fucking public, you can't just drop a lube bottle in my lap, you titwad.”

“Hey, for all they know it could be some kind of weird drink.”

“...Why do you even have this? Why did you give it to me?”  
  
“I'm horny.”  
  
“We're at the airport.”  
  
“Still horny. Let's find a place to fuck, we have an hour still. Come on, I brought the lube we don't even have to warm up.”

“Fine, if you can find a place to fuck. I'll give you ten minutes.”

“On it!”  
  


**My Mind**  
Ilsoon's worst nightmare had come to life   
  
_Hey, isn't that a bit harsh?_  
  
Stay the fuck out of my mind!  
  
She shook her head, gritting her teeth. She couldn't believe a potion accident had caused her biggest in house rival to be able to read her mind. None of her thoughts were safe any more, and she even had to be careful what she was thinking about in case she would reveal any of her secrets.   
  
_I think you should give me all your secrets. Like what your dirtiest kinks are._

_I swear to god I will choke you in your sleep.  
  
Oh, you like choking? I'm down with that.   
  
_Ilsoon wanted so badly to use her fork to stab Sungyeol in the hand. __  
  
Ouch.  
  
Let me at least eat in peace!  
  
When you admit you hunger for my cock.  
  
Lies.

_I heard your thoughts when I was wearing that wife beater you know, in the common room yesterday. Just admit it._  
  
She needed to find a counter potion as soon as possible. Or just kill him, that would work too, but that would go against Slytherin loyalty and all that.

 

**Crazy Moon** (Arashi)  
It was full moon today and Ilsoon was way more excited than she should be, but she had a good reason. Every full moon she would have extra bit of 'fun' with her wolf shapeshifting boyfriend Lee Sungyeol. He would always go a bit more 'crazy' and be less afraid to be rough, his sharp teeth tearing into her skin and and long nails digging into her hips as he fucked her on the nearest surface. She also loved his black eyes and the growls he made. She just loved how he completely gave into the wolf. It was way hotter than it should be and just the thought excited her so much she could feel herself becoming wet.

“You smell so sweet.”

Ilsoon swiftly turned her head, seeing her grinning, black eyed boyfriend standing in the bedroom door.   
  
Ilsoon grinned back. “I'm all yours,” she whispered, spreading her naked legs.

 

**Maximum** (Tohoshinki)  
Sungyeol stared down at the device in his hand, then glanced up at the beautiful woman on the bed beneath him. Her skin was flushed, her hands finding purchase in the sheets as she lightly trashed. Sungyeol grinned, loving how hot his fuck buddy looked in this position. With a wider grin he pushed the dildo further in, pressing the vibrator part closer to Ilsoon's clit.

“Should I put it on maximum?”

Ilsoon opened her eyes, glaring at him. She didn't say anything, most likely not wanting to admit that the pleasure was already too much for her, so he slid the switch to maximum.

Oh, the instant whine from her was lovely.

  
**Let's Dance** (Teen Top)  
“Dance with me?”  
  
Ilsoon rose an eyebrow, looking at the tall, lanky man who had approached her. It was obvious he was way below her stature, but she had to admit he had a charming smile. Also, it wasn't often she met tall, handsome men like him.  
  
“I would love to,” she answered with a small smile, accepting the extended hand and letting him guide her to the dance floor.   
  
She wondered how a commoner had managed to get into this High Society Ball, but she guessed it would be remain a mystery.

The man was gentlemanly, gently guiding her around the dance floor and he was a surprisingly a decent dancer. He had introduced himself as Sungyeol, but hadn't said much else except for complimenting how beautiful she was and how he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her the entire evening.

After the dance Ilsoon briefly stood on her toes, whispering a time and place into his ear and gave him a flirty smile as she walked away.

This Sungyeol may be considered like nothing more than filth to the high society, but Ilsoon had always loved to get down and dirty.

 

**Opera** (Super Junior)  
Fuck.  
  
This was the absolute worst.

Sure, he knew he would have to attend some boring ass shit now and then when he decided to date Jung Ilsoon, the heiress to the Jung company, but this was too much. He could handle all the art galleries they would go to, as he too sometimes could appreciate the high culture of art, but an opera? Seriously?  
  
He couldn't understand shit and just after five minutes he wanted to lie down and take a nap, but he knew Ilsoon would get embarrassed if he slept in the theatre. Also, she would be hurt since she had been the one taking him out and having even bought one of those balcony tickets.   
  
Sighing, he guessed he could at least spend his time watching Ilsoon. Her expression was full of wonder and she reacted to whatever was happening on stage, it wasn't often he got to see her be so open with her expressions like this.

Hmm.  
  
Maybe it wasn't too bad.

He could like opera if it was with Ilsoon.

 

  
**24** **時間** (INFINITE)  
This was too much. Why had Ilsoon agreed to this? Fucking hell, how could Sungjong even suggest this? Sungjong was supposed to be her best friend, yet she put her through this torture.

“I will believe you not liking my brother if you can go 24 hours without saying his name or talking about him to me,” Sungjong had said, annoyance painting her tone.  
  
“Easy, why would I even want to talk about that shithead.” So she had agreed.

But how was she supposed to be able to do that when she was spending the holiday with the Lee family at their summer house and sharing a room with Sungjong. If she couldn't complain to Sungjong about the rude shit Sungyeol had done, who the fuck was she going to do it to then? It had only been two hours but..  
  
She was gonna burst. 

She needed to get all this frustration and anger off her chest.  
  
A brilliant idea struck her and with determined steps she approached the room Sungyeol was sharing with his best friend.  
  
“Oh, what are you doing here, she-devil?” Sungyeol leaned against the door framed, an eyebrow raised.

“I fucking hate you and I hope you stub your toe at least five times today and you are annoying as fuck and I hate how you make my heart flutter!”  
  
Nailed it.  
  
Wait.  
  
“I mean, I am not in love with you at all and I definitely don't wanna kiss you.”

Sungyeol's eyebrow rose even higher.

Shit.  
  
Abort mission.   
  
“Sungjong! Help me!”

 

  
**Heartbreaker** (G-Dragon)  
Sungyeol knew it would happen, it had just been a question about time, but he still couldn't believe Ilsoon had already broken up with her new boyfriend. It had only been two weeks, but apparently she was already bored of him. His heart went out to the Taekwoon guy, but Ilsoon had never been one to stay long with anyone. She was fickle, and got easily bored. Sungyeol was glad he was her best friend and wasn't in love with her or something, he wasn't particularly fond of getting his heart broken.  
  
“Two weeks? That is short, even for you,” Sungyeol noted, laughing slightly.  
  
“He was too pliant, no fight in him,” Ilsoon shrugged, her eyes never straying from the magazine in her hands. “What about you? How is it going with you and your special lady.” Her posture was stiffer, not that Sungyeol noticed.

“Amazing! I am planning on proposing soon.”

“Congratulations,” Ilsoon mumbled, sending a small smile. She looked at her phone and abruptly stood up. “Fuck I forgot I promised to join this one guy for coffee, see you later!”

Sungyeol chuckled, not surprised Ilsoon had already found herself a new guy.

She was a heartbreaker.

 

**Mizerable** (Gackt)  
She had lied when she said she was meeting someone for coffee, she just couldn't handle being in the same room with a happily grinning Sungyeol. She had tried so hard to move on, to forget her feelings, to be happy for his sake, but it was so fucking hard.

Why had she fallen in love with her best friend? Why had she began loving him too much, too far. She couldn't even leave him, her love for him wanting her to at least be his best friend if nothing else.

But it was hurting. Hurting so goddamn much.

Ilsoon hated crying, thought it was baring your weakness, but even she couldn't fight it and her cheeks were wet and stained.

She was miserable, could not leave and could not even move on. She was stuck in a cycle where she dated men to forget, but none of them could help her.

None of them were Lee Sungyeol.

 

**Festival of the Hunt** (Nobuo Uematsu)  
It was hunting season, where the alphas would partake in a festival and prove their worth with what kind of prey they could bring home. It was for the potential mates to see who was the strongest.

Sungyeol was jittery, he wanted to do well. He didn't need to be the strongest, he just wanted to prove he could hunt well and be strong enough to protect their family. He already had a mate in mind, there was only one person he wanted to impress; the elusive omega Ilsoon.  
  
An omega who never acted like a typical omega, someone who seemed like she would never submit to anyone. Sungyeol did not care for that, he didn't need for her to submit, just for her to accept him as his mate. His love for her was pure and not about dominance. He just wanted her to look at him and to return his feelings.

 

**We Will Rock You** (Queen)  
It was a very dumb name for a strip club, but Sungyeol had heard raving reviews about it and wanted to experience first hand.  
  
“First time?” The lady at the counter asked. “You don't have a member card, so I guess you're new.” She handed him a purple card. “First time is on the house. What is your kind of girl?”  
  
Sungyeol was a bit lost. “Feisty?”  
  
“And the physique?”  
  
“Um, nice boobs?”  
  
He was shown to a small room with a rounded seating and sat down, right in front of him was a table with a stripping pole on it.  
  
Not long after a beautiful woman came in, wearing a short leather skirt and a matching top which only covered her soft breasts.

“Welcome,” the woman said as she got on the table, a smirk on her beautiful face. “Ready to be rocked?”

Sungyeol gulped loudly.

 

**The Loser** (Nobuo Uematsu)  
This was preposterous. It had to be a lie. He had to have cheated.

Jung Ilsoon does not lose, ever.

Beside her, a grinning Sungyeol sat. “Told you I would get her number before you did.”

Fuck. She was so absolutely sure she would get that gorgeous girl's number without problem.  
  
“So, now do I get my one request?”  
  
Ilsoon gritted her teeth. “Fine, what is it?”  
  
“A date,” Sungyeol said. “With you.”

Dammit. “Fine.”

 

**Many Meetings** (Howard Shore)  
“Again? Why the fuck do I keep running into you everywhere?”  
  
“Hey, you stole the words right out of my mouth.”

Ilsoon glowered at the tall male before her. “Are you stalking me?”  
  
“Why would I want to stalk your sorry ass?”  
  
Pressing her finger against the guy's (surprisingly fit) chest, Ilsoon stepped even closer. “I'll have you know that my ass is very nice and you better not insult it, dipshit.”

The tall guy peered over her shoulder. “Oh hey you're right, your ass is nice.”

Ilsoon hastily stepped away. “What the fuck, you pervert?”  
  
“Hey! You made me curious of course I had to look!”

What a fucking a weirdo. Ilsoon quickly walked away.  
  
“It looks even better when I see it in motion like this,” the guy called after her.  
  
Ilsoon walked even faster.

 

**Kontrol** (Kim Sunggyu)

“Did you have to do that?” Sungyeol groaned, wincing as he heard the door slam shut violently.  
  
“Do what?” Ilsoon asked innocently, sitting down on Sungyeol's lap and getting comfortable.  
  
“Mock Sunggyu about the song he wrote? You know he is sensitive about the songs he makes, right? He is still hoping to become the singer of a rock band one day.”

Ilsoon scoffed. “I just asked why he named his song 'kontrol'. Writing it with a k instead of a c doesn't make it edgier. It just looks dumb.”

“But you're not the one who has to live with a sullen and pissed off Sunggyu!”

Ilsoon shrugged. “Who cares, I got him out of the house so let's fuck already. I can feel your dick poking me.”

“That's because you keep moving and rubbing your ass against it!”  
  
“Excuses excuses.”

 

**Lady** (bigbang)  
Jung Ilsoon was someone one may call a proper 'lady', being high class and always carrying herself with dignity. She was hard to approach and even harder to keep, but Sungyeol had unlocked the secret to keep her invested him.

Ilsoon was no lady. She was a naughty girl who loved to get down and dirty. When Sungyeol had first approached her at the ball he had infiltrated, he had seen Ilsoon as this unattainable, beautiful woman too good for him. But damn, even eight months later he would secretly meet up with her and fuck her senseless and she didn't seem to get tired of him. She had even stayed around when she learnt that Sungyeol was a skilled assassin and he had been the one to murder Kim Sunggyu at the ball they had first met. In fact, it seemed to intrigue her more and she kept coming around.

Sungyeol hoped it wouldn't change, because to him this had become more than just fucking around for pleasure.

 

**Get My Way** (Dream)  
It was sad to say, but Ilsoon didn't have as much power in the relationship as she claimed. Everyone else always thought she was the one to pull the strings and that Sungyeol just happily went along with it, but in truth Ilsoon had a problem with saying no to Sungyeol. Yeah, they would fight and yell (mostly as a foreplay), but in the end Sungyeol always got his way. They would end up fucking wherever he wanted (once in a toilet at the mall, it was very unsexy and definitely on Ilsoon's top 5 worst sex related experiences) or he would get his way when it came to which films they were watching (he would kindly ask with a flash of his smile and Ilsoon's resolve would just crumble and her knees would turn weak). Damn Sungyeol. Damn his brilliant smile and soft touches and sensual voice and dirty mind and skilful hands. Just damn him to hell.

 

  
**Janus** (boyfriend)  
“I love you,” she had said, kissing his lips sweetly. “You are the only one I need in my life.”

Sungyeol had believed it so dearly. Believed it for years as they moved in together, as he proposed to her, as they had consummated their marriage. He believed they would be forever. That he was the only one. How could he not? Ilsoon would always kiss him so lovingly, would always smile at him with adoration.

He could not be blamed for being utter fooled, for not knowing the other side to Ilsoon. Could not be blamed for not noticing she had another love, one which consumed her and had a firmer grip on her.

He could not be blamed for being fooled, he liked to tell himself, but it was a big fat lie. He should have noticed sooner, noticed years ago even before their marriage it had been obvious and it wasn't until know he could see all the signs he should have seen.

He should have noticed sooner, before she had succumbed to this addiction to the point of no return.

 

**Life Goes On** (Arashi)  
Sungyeol had died. Hit by a car while walking home from world, completely cliché. He had died, but had stayed behind and watched as his loved ones mourned over him. Watched as his fiance had been completely broken down, something which was so unlike her. It had hurt, watching as she cried for days and could barely do anything. There was no life in her. Sungyeol had wanted to climb into bed with her, hold her close and kiss her tears away, but it was impossible as a ghost so he had only been able to helplessly watch.

But Ilsoon was strong. Had always been strong and she had slowly picked herself up, putting herself back together. It was good to see her smiling again, but Sungyeol could not ignore the sting of jealousy and anger as Ilsoon found herself someone new. Two years had gone by. Sungyeol knew that life goes on.

He just wished he was in it.

 

**Back To You** (Beast)  
Why was he always coming back to her? Sungyeol could not understand why he let himself get hurt like this, he knows she would never change, no matter how she promised this was the last time and it would never ever happen again. She claimed she loved him and only him, yet he would every so often find her in the arms of other men. Was his love so deep, so naïve he kept coming back to her, this time hoping she meant it?

Or was he just plain stupid?  
  
It was driving him insane, this love. It was hurting him, but at the same time he could not imagine a life without Ilsoon at his side. No matter how many times he finds her in someone else's arms, he would be coming back to her.

Oh, what a fool he was.

 

**Laser Beam** (Perfume)

“Ilsoon! Ilsoon, you have to come OH MY GOD ILSOON!”  
  
Sighing, Ilsoon finally got up from her chair to go meet up with the overexcited scientist aka Sungyeol aka her boss. Why the hell had she said yes to work for an eccentric scientist who looks he should be playing around with playdough and not actually dangerous experiments.

“What is it, Sungyeol?” She asked, sighing once again to show her boss how fucking annoyed she was.

“I did it! I made a laser beam!” He was nearly jumping up and down. “We would be able to destroy the entire town with this if we wanted to.”  
  
The thought would be horrifying for most, but Ilsoon honestly just didn't care. She was used to these deadly weapons being made every day, since Sungyeol was the mad scientist of a supervillain and all that.

“That's great,” Ilsoon mumbled. “Very amazing. Can I go back to my solitaire now?”

The pout of Sungyeol's face was evident. He would everyday be seeking praise for his inventions.   
  
“Oh MY GOD! You made a laser beam weapon?” In came the supervillain aka Sungyeol's equally crazy cousin Lee Sungjong aka Pink Zombie. “I can use this to finally kill L!” L was Sungjong's rival and the town's superhero.

What no one but Ilsoon knew was that L was Kim Myungsoo aka Sungyeol's BFF and the boyfriend of Sungjong.   
  
Shit was gonna go down when the three of them realised the identity of each other.

This was honestly the only reason why Ilsoon stuck around.  
  
That and the fact that for a mad scientist nerd, Sungyeol was surprisingly skilled in bed.

 

  
**RESCUE** (KAT-TUN)  
“Here I got you,” Sungyeol said as he cut open the ties around the kidnapped noblewoman's wrists and legs.   
  
When her hands were free she hastily took off the cloth in her mouth. “I didn't need rescuing.” Were her first words.

Sungyeol just rolled his eyes, having expected her to act like this. He was after all her bodyguard and knew her like the back of his hand. He had worked for her for so many years.

“Of course, you somehow magically would have been able to get the binds of you and overthrow a bunch of armed people.”

Ilsoon did not answer and instead just huffed.

Not caring for her childish antics, Sungyeol shifted his focus to the communication device in hand, telling his men that their target had been rescued and they could all be at ease.

“Take me home,” Ilsoon demanded. “I look horrible and I can't let anyone see me.”

Sungyeol gave Ilsoon a proper look over, noting how grimy her skin and hair looked, how her dress was wrinkled and dirty, and how her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious she was upset and most likely scared.

He never understood why she always persisted on never showing any emotions.

With a slight sigh he took off his jacket and draped it over Ilsoon, noting how she was slightly shivering.

“I'll get you home,” Sungyeol gently murmured.

Ilsoon nodded and began walking out of the building she had been held in. She briefly stopped. “Thank you,” she said quietly, without turning around.

Sungyeol smiled, warmth filling his body. He was just relieved to see her be safe. He wouldn't handle losing her.

 

**Tomorrow Comes Today** (Gorillaz)  
Ilsoon's breath hitched as she looked out of the window. It was happening. The one thing people always thought would happen another day, in the distant future, but it was happening today and it was quick. Swallowing thickly, she looked away from the window. She did not want to see the rapid destruction of the world, watch everything falling apart. It would only be a few moments until she too would be engulfed by the earth, along with her house.

“Sungyeol,” she said, voice breaking slightly. “Oh god, Sungyeol, we're going to die.”

The arms she loved embraced her, bringing her great comfort as they always did. Even with moments away from dying, she felt herself calming down completely. It was the effect Sungyeol always had on her.   
  
“It's okay,” Sungyeol said, voice calm and loving. “It is okay. We might die in this life, but there will be more to come, I'm sure.”

In his warm embrace, leaning against his shoulder and smelling the familiar scent, Ilsoon felt completely at peace as the house shook and they fell.

  
**GENIE** (SNSD)  
When Sungyeol had uttered his wish to the genie, honestly telling him he wished for the genie's love (she was gorgeous, had nice boobs, AND was half naked? He couldn't resist. And it was a genius plot, if she loved him he would have endless wishes... maybe).  
  
“Are you fucking dumb? I am not gonna grant that!” She screeched.  
  
“You said any wishes. Are you already breaking your words.”

“Fuck you.”  
  
The way her eyes were so full of anger was slightly intimidating.  
  
“Okay fine, I have a new wish,” Sungyeol said. “Instead of your love, I will wish to have 50 dates with you.” He smiled triumphantly.

Her eyes narrowed. “Fine.”

Sungyeol grinned widely.  
  
“But those dates better be good and don't think for a second I will ever fall for a loser like you.”  
  
Sungyeol just kept smiling.

  
  
**PARTY (XXO)** \- GLAM  
Sungyeol flipped her long hair, biting her bottom lip as she gazed at the sexy Jung Ilsoon. It was the famed Halloween party at Ilsoon's and the costume she was wearing... damn. While Sungyeol had always favoured actually being scary on Halloween(Sungyeol had dressed as a zombie version of Juliet, while her best friend had dressed as a zombie Romeo), she was not complaining about the very over-the-top skimpy cheerleader outfit Ilsoon was wearing. Those strong thighs and her breasts looking exceptionally good.

Fuck, Sungyeol had to come to terms that she definitely wasn't straight. Not when she had had one too many fantasies about having Ilsoon naked beneath her (or on top of her or just anywhere as long as she was naked). Her eyes glazed over as her imagination took over.  
  
“You're drooling.”

Sungyeol snapped out of her fantasy, horrified to find the subject of her fantasy right in front of her with her arms crossed (which just made her cleavage bigger damn).

“Shit,” Sungyeol muttered, checking the corners of her mouth. There was no drool there.   
  
“So, care to tell me why it looks like you're ready to eat me?” Ilsoon tilted her head to the side, face not revealing any emotion.

“Um..”

Smirking, Ilsoon straddled Sungyeol. She was slightly taller than Sungyeol in this position. Still smiling mischievously as she looked down at Sungyeol (Her boobs were almost in Sungyeol's face though. It was hard not to stare). “I've always thought I would want a Romeo, but right now a Juliet seems very tempting.”

Sungyeol gulped.  
  
 _Fuck yes._

 


End file.
